Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~
Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。～抱いてHOLD ON ME!～), often simply known as Morning Cop, is a 1998 semi-musical based movie starring Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo. This was the first movie for Morning Musume and Heike, and the last in which Fukuda and Ishiguro would appear. Yanagihara Hiromi has a small part in this movie. She had not yet become a part of Hello! Project when starring in this movie. She would go on to join Country Musume in April the following year. Plot Heike Michiyo is rising fast in as idol and model, appearing on the cover and becoming the face of Lovely magazine. One day though, while opening her fan mail with her friends, Morning Musume, she opens up a very disturbing gift! Soon after a handsome detective comes in and determines that she has a stalker. The detective promises he'll do what he can but after a while the police are at ends, not knowing where the stalker is. And with Michiyo only getting more distressed, Morning Musume decides to take matters into their own hands and help find Michiyo's stalker. After going through some training, the girls then become Morning Cop! Where catching villains is a piece of cake! The girls then start investigating and find that the stalker knows more then they knew. Michiyo promises to hang in there, but things get creepier and creepier with the stalker and on top of it all, she is getting harassed by anti-fans. Morning Cop promises to protect her and do all they can to find the stalker. They go asking around dark places and even face the "Emperor" the boss of Akihabara to try and find him. Soon though, they find themselves in a predicament with Michiyo, that unravels a shocking and horrifying twist in the end! Cast *Heike Michiyo *Morning Musume **Nakazawa Yuko **Ishiguro Aya **Iida Kaori **Abe Natsumi **Fukuda Asuka **Yasuda Kei **Yaguchi Mari **Ichii Sayaka *Ueshima Ryuhei *Shoji Tetsuo *Komiya Takayasu *Nozawa Tooru *Yanagihara Hiromi *Taisei *Sumida Takashi Soundtrack |length = 24:34 }}Morning Cop ~Daite HOLD ON ME!~ (モーニング刑事。　抱いてHOLD ON ME!; Morning Cop. -Hold me, Hold on me!-'') is the official soundtrack for the movie. It was released on September 30, 1998. The soundtrack reached #18 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 26,350 in it's first week with 41,330 sold to date. Tracklist #Dakedo Aishisugite (Mix for Screen) - Heike Michiyo #Onegai Nail (おねがいネイル; ''Wishing Nail) - Heike Michiyo & Morning Musume #YOROSHIKU! (ヨロシク！; Giving My Best Regards!) - Morning Musume #Koi no ABC (恋のABC; The ABC of Love) - Morning Musume #Tsuyoku Naranakucha...ne (強くならなくちゃ…ね; I’ve Gotta Be Strong… Right?) - Heike Michiyo #Daite HOLD ON ME! ~Sexy Long Version~ - Morning Musume Concert Performances *'Onegai Nail' **Hello! FIRST LIVE AT SHIBUYA KOHKAIDO *'YOROSHIKU!' **Hello! Happy New Year '99 *'Koi no ABC' **Hello! Happy New Year '99 **Morning Musume Memory ~Seishun no Hikari~ 1999.4.18″ *'Tsuyoku Naranakucha…ne' **Heike Michiyo "Sotsugyou Memorial Live" **9th Anniversary Acoustic Live *'Daite HOLD ON ME ~Sexy Long Version~' **Hello! Happy New Year '99 Trivia *Yanagihara Hiromi had a small part in this movie. She had not yet become a part of Hello! Project when starring in this movie. She would go on to join Country Musume after passing their audition in April the following year. *The title is a pun. 刑事 (keiji) means police or detective, but is (for this movie) pronounced as "KOPPU", which sounds like the English slang word for police (Cop). (In the movie Abe Natsumi looks at a coffee cup, saying they should be called MOONINGU KOPPU (Morning Cops) investigating Heike’s stalker). *"Dakedo Aishisugite" would be released as Heike's fourth single the following month. The track for the single has different arrangements and is therefore entitled "Mix for Single", whereas the song used as the opening theme for "Morning Cop" is entitled "Mix for Screen". *The lyrics for "Dakedo Aishisugite" and "Tsuyoku Naranakucha...ne" are written by Makiho Emi from MANISH.Hello! Magazine 004 *"Daite HOLD ON ME! ~Sexy Long Version~" is 1:25 longer than the single version. *In a third anniversary fanclub interview, Heike Michiyo mentioned the movie in an answer to the question "What was the most painful thing during these three years?": **"Hmm, most painful? When the movie "Morning Cop" finished, Morning Musume and I were doing an event where we showed the movie, had a live and then had a handshake event. That event was quite painful. When it was my turn to sing, most of the audience wouldn’t stand up but just sit in their seats and some would even go somewhere else. Feeling as though no one had an interest in me was really painful. At the handshake afterwards, some wouldn’t even shake my hand but just pass me by right before my eyes, so I cried every night at the hotel back then. But then at one point, when I was singing "Hitorigurashi" (album song) there were three people who stood up, despite everyone else sitting down, and sang along. It was then that I realized that there are people out there who knows even songs from my album, and who actually support me, and it moved me a lot. It made me so happy right in that moment that I couldn’t help but cry while I was singing. Even now I’m deeply grateful towards those three fans." References External Links *Discography: **VHS: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Soundtrack: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2000 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Category:Heike Michiyo Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:1998 Albums Category:OST Category:Heike Michiyo Albums Category:Country Girls Category:1998 Films